Gêmeos Stilinski
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: AU!Sterek Twins. Desde que os gêmeos Stilinski entraram na sua vida, Derek só pensava em uma coisa: Se tornara o alvo preferido de dois adolescentes complicados. Se já não bastasse todo o seu problema peludo, o pack para cuidar e seus assuntos pessoais, ainda tinha que lidar com sua terrível atração por ambos os adolescentes, o que era bizarro no seu ponto de vista.


Desde que os gêmeos Stilinski entraram na sua vida, Derek só pensava em uma coisa: Se tornara o alvo preferido de dois adolescentes complicados. Se já não bastasse todo o seu problema peludo, o pack para cuidar e seus assuntos pessoais, ainda tinha que lidar com sua terivel atração por ambos os adolescentes, o que era bizarro no seu ponto de vista.

Estavam os quatro dentro do apartamento pouco mobiliado de Derek. Scott tagarelava sobre como estava difícil seu relacionamento com Allison, Stiles mascava de modo bastante barulhento seu chiclete enquanto tacava bolinhas de papel no seu irmão - idêntico, se não fossem os óculos -, Stuart - o dito cujo - tentava ler seu quadrinho do Batman enquanto empurrava o corpo do irmão com uma das pernas, já que ambos estavam no sofá. E o pobre Derek estava sentado sobre a poltrona tentando colocar tudo em ordem na sua cabeça, aquilo estava ficando fora de controle até que teve a concentração cortava pela voz do outro licantropo.

– Derek, você... ahn... somente fique aqui com os gêmeos, irei tentar falar com a Allison pessoalmente. Qualquer coisa me ligue. - Scott falou já ajeitando o casaco no corpo e pegando as chaves da moto.

– Não pode simplesmente fazer uma ligação? - Derek perguntou.

– Não, você vai ficar bem?- Perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas como se estivesse pedindo desculpas silenciosamente e indicando com a cabeça o sofá onde os gêmeos se cutucavam.

– Claro que não. Eles vão começar a falar até eu morrer. Ou eles. - Deu ênfase na última parte o que tomou a atenção dos gêmeos para si, e Scott usando o pouco do seu cérebro tratou de se retirar do apartamento rapidamente, dando um "tchau" apressado.

Stiles parou no meio do caminho de tacar uma bolinha no seu irmão e se ajeitou no sofá, encarando o licantropo. - Pare de mentir, Sourwolf, você simplesmente adora a gente.

Derek fechou os olhos com força e apertou a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador, resmungando para si mesmo. - Eu posso lidar com um par de adolescentes.

O Stilinski mais velho - _Stiles_– riu com gosto e manteve um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. - Acha mesmo que pode lidar com nós dois? - E cutucou a perna do irmão com a mão mais próxima, e no mesmo instante Stuart deixou a revista de lado, dando o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro e se ajeitando no sofá ficando na mesma posição do irmão: Totalmente recostado e com uma das pernas dobrada sobre a outra.

– Quer apostar, lobão?

Derek soltou um ganido baixo e afundou ainda mais na poltrona, fincando as garras no braço da mesma tentando de alguma maneira não demonstrar tanto assim o seu estado de espírito.

– Stiles? - E encarou o irmão, sendo retribuído.

– Sim, Stuart?

– Acho que nós podemos lidar com um lobisomem mal humorado, não?

– Está pensando no mesmo que eu? A mesma forma de entretenimento da última vez? - Stiles soltou uma risadinha, que Derek entendeu como forma de perigo. Estava ferrado. Ainda não estava recuperado da última vez que ambos fizeram seu show de entretenimento.

Desde que os gêmeos descobriram que Derek costumava a encará-los durante as reuniões, vinham fazendo vários tipos de coisas, é claro, sempre quando os três ficavam sozinhos no mesmo lugar, o que acontecia com mais frequência depois da relação de Scott e Allison estar por um fio e Isaac se tornar o pequeno pet do "true alpha".

– Vocês podem, por um momento, agirem feito adolescentes normais e irem para alguma festa com suas respectivas namoradas? - Derek se obrigou a dizer de forma amarga ao ver os gêmeos se levantarem ao mesmo tempo do sofá e pararem na sua frente, Stiles com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco vermelho e Stuart com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

– E qual a graça nisso? Derek, você sabe... somos virgens e não fazemos sucesso com garotas. Mesmo não fazendo sentido, afinal eu sou gostoso, não é mesmo, Stu? - Stiles falou, retirando as mãos dos bolsos e abraçando o irmão pelo pescoço e passando o nariz pela bochecha do mesmo, enquanto encarava pelo canto dos olhos as reações do licantropo sentado na poltrona.

Stuart por sua vez, descruzou os braços e abraçou o irmão pela cintura. - Com toda certeza, Stiles, mas será que somos virgens mesmo? Não se lembra de quando- - E se obrigou a se interromper e soltar um resmungo ao sentir o pescoço sendo brevemente mordido pelo irmão. - Sabe que não gosto quando faz isso, fica marca. Papai já perguntou uma vez e... hng, não faz isso, Stiles. - Claro que tudo fazia parte do plano de encheção de saco do Derek, isso significava que era normal Stiles ficar atacando o pescoço do seu irmão gêmeo com mordidas, assim como era normal Stuart ficar encarando Derek enquanto fazia as suas melhores expressões de passivo.

Derek chegou ao limite ao ouvir mais um gemido vindo dos gêmeos ecoando pelo seu apartamento e se levantou, se concentrando para recuar com as garras antes de se aproximar dos irmãos e separá-los, segurando ambos pelo casaco que usavam. - Já acabaram com a palhaçada? - Quase perdeu a voz somente de se aproximar dos dois e esperava mesmo para que seu corpo não o traísse. O que não foi atendido porque era óbvio que estava gostando do seu show particular.

– Hm, olha Stiles, o lobão ficou excitado com a gente. - Stuart falou enquanto ria baixo e sinalizava com a cabeça para o quadril do licantropo.

– Oh-oh que sujo, Derek, se aproveitando de adolescentes para satisfazer seus desejos pervertidos. - Stiles falou da forma mais inocente que conseguiu, mesmo que ostentasse um sorriso daqueles nos lábios. Fez um sinal com a mão para o irmão que foi facilmente entendido e ambos se remexeram de modo que colassem os corpos no do maior.

– Que merda...!? - Derek rosnou já deixando a mostra os caninos, que infelizmente para si, não conseguiu fazer efeito algum nos gêmeos que continuaram a ficar grudados no seu corpo. Se já não bastasse isso, uma das mãos de Stiles arriscou apalpar o membro do lobo por cima da calça jeans enquanto Stuart se colocava na ponta dos pés e beijava seu pescoço e barba, o que deixou Derek sem reação... aliás, só o Derek mesmo, pois seu membro já estava mais do que ereto com aquilo, das outras vezes não passaram da linha de provocações básicas, aquilo já ultrapassava a linha de insanidade.

E só pararam depois de arrancar um gemido rouco do lobisomem. Se encararam por um instante e como se falassem mentalmente um com o outro, se afastaram e retiraram os respectivos casacos, deixando-os sobre o sofá, assim como os óculos do Stilinski mais novo, agora, ambos pareciam uma copia perfeita um do outro. Voltaram o olhar para o homem parado sem reação e começaram.

– Derek, queremos um pouco de diversão.

– Uhum, não serve mais só a gente, precisamos de mais um.

E Derek entendeu o recado, sabia que uma hora iria se arrepender, mas que se dane. Precisava daqueles dois no momento e já que ambos também pareciam necessitados, iria aproveitar. Retirou no mesmo instante a camiseta branca que usava, tacando-a sobre a poltrona e erguendo ambos os braços, chamando os gêmeos com as mãos, e pela primeira vez eles obedeceram, novamente se agarrando no mais velho, agora sem os panos da parte superior do corpo para incomodar.

Enquanto Stiles se ocupava em atacar o pescoço de Derek pelo lado esquerdo, Stuart se focava no direito e Derek apenas aproveitava tombando a cabeça para trás, até repentinamente flexionar os joelhos e segurar ambos pela cintura, erguendo-os do chão. - Oh wow! - Os gêmeos gritaram em uníssono, prontamente se agarrando no corpo do mais velho de qualquer jeito enquanto eram carregados em direção ao quarto do licantropo, que graças as dicas de Peter, agora tinha uma cama enorme e decente.

Ao chegarem, foram ambos jogados sem cuidado algum sobre o colchão, Derek se manteve em pé enquanto retirava o cinto e o jogava no chão, somente depois subiu na cama e ficou ajoelhado encarando ambos os corpos deitados na sua frente.

– Não sei como fazer isso com...dois.

– A gente ensina. - Disparou Stuart, se apoiando nos cotovelos para encará-lo melhor.- Não é, bro?

– Totalmente. - Stiles se levantou até se sentar na cama e deixar um espaço entre ele e o irmão, para em seguida puxar o lobisomem pelo braço. O mesmo não mostrando nenhuma objeção e se deixando ser puxado, até se deitar entre os dois e ser recebido por um Stiles inquieto sobre si, abriu os lábios para xingá-lo e tentar organizar aquilo, o que não funcionou pois teve os lábios atacados pelos lábios do Stilinski mais velho. Correspondeu sugando e roçando os dentes na lingua do menor, arqueando o corpo ao sentir o corpo do outro irmão entre as suas pernas, e as mãos trabalhando em retirar as suas calças e a cueca.

Voltou a tentar se focar no beijo, erguendo a mão e prensando o menor contra si pela nuca. Stuart logo após terminar de retirar a calça e a cueca do mais velho ergueu o corpo tentando ver o que ambos faziam e sorriu quase de orelha a orelha ao ver o beijo, e claro, precisava se divertir também.

Abaixou o olhar e encarou o membro ereto do maior, não hesitando em abocanhá-lo e receber como resposta um grunhido e um movimento de quadril contra sua cabeça. O sugava com força, lambia e até mesmo arriscava algumas mordiscadas. Derek gemeu mais uma vez e quando não conseguiu mais se concentrar no beijo virou o rosto, tentando ver o que diabos o outro Stilinski estava fazendo... Certo, estava recebendo um boquete. Stiles se remexeu sobre si e saiu de cima, encarando o irmão e rindo.

– Ah não, cara, chega pra lá! - E empurrou o irmão como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Se ajeitou ao lado do outro e agora ambos passaram a lamber e a mordiscar o membro do licantropo, que tentava manter a sua sanidade intacta e se forçava a acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

– S-só um momento... - Respirou fundo e como não teve resposta moveu as pernas e afastou os corpos de si, podendo se ouvir um "pop" ao ter seu membro retirado a força da boca de um dos gêmeos. - Espera, merda!

– A gente fez algo de errado? - Stiles perguntou enquanto limpava o canto da boca com as costas de uma das mãos. - Ou não está conseguindo acompanhar? Se for isso não tem problema. - E virou o rosto, roçando o nariz no do irmão. - A gente consegue se satisfazer. - E teve o lábio inferior mordiscado pelo irmão mais novo.

Stiles se deixou levar e voltou a se deitar, dessa vez mais próximo do licantropo enquanto tinha a boca atacada pelo irmão, o agarrou com os braços e pernas, esfregando seu quadril ainda coberto pela calça contra o dele.

O lobo respirou fundo encarando os dois sem nem mesmo piscar e se sentiu bem daquele jeito, mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou o próprio membro começando a se masturbar enquanto encarava os irmãos se agarrando e se apalpando na sua frente. E sabia que não ficaria só naquilo, como previsto começaram ambos a retirar as calças sem se afastar por muito tempo, e logo as roupas foram de encontro ao chão. Os gêmeos continuaram até pararem ao mesmo tempo ao ouvirem o gemido do mais velho, tombaram o rosto, encarando o licantropo, ambos com um ar brincalhão.

Stuart saiu de cima do irmão e logo em seguida Stiles se levantou, não hesitando em se jogar sobre o lobo, interrompendo a masturbação alheia.

– Ei, sourwolf. - E roubou um selinho. - Vem aqui. - E riu se colocando de quatro sobre a cama e movendo o quadril, não demorando para sentir o mais velho se ajeitar sobre si.

– Tem certeza disso? - Derek perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa, recebendo em troca uma rebolada por parte de Stiles, grunhiu e encaixou a glande na entrada alheia, não tinha lubrificante então iria apenas com o pré-gozo. Stiles fechou brevemente os olhos e encarou o irmão, lambeu os lábios e não precisou falar mais nada, Stuart se moveu e se ajeitou deitado na cama na frente do irmão, logo tendo o membro atacado pelos lábios de Stiles, que o chupava e lambia, logo sendo penetrado por Derek.

– Hnng! - O gemido do mais novo do quarto ecoou pelo cômodo, e no mesmo instante ele tentou esconder o rosto com os braços, não estava sendo penetrado, mas receber um boquete do irmão mais velho era igualmente bom, e ficava feliz internamente pelo gêmeo finalmente conseguir ir pra cama com o seu objeto de desejo - que também era seu -.

Derek passou a se mover em um vai e vem constante, gemendo alto, e Stiles também tentava manter o ritmo das sugadas no membro do seu irmão, enquanto rebolava contra o membro do licantropo. O lobo rosnou alto e ficou as garras no colchão, rasgando-o até enfim gozar dentro do menor, mas sem parar os movimentos, somente diminuí-los.

Stiles chegou ao orgasmo logo em seguida, ao mesmo tempo que chupava o irmão com mais força e o mesmo também chagava ao seu ápice, e como um dominó, os três corpos exaustos caíram deitados em montinho, e ficaram assim por alguns minutos até Stiles se remexer e erguer a cabeça encarando os dois corpos, abriu a boca para falar e foi logo cortado por um Derek _irritado_ pós-sexo.

– Calado.

E o maior se ajeitou deitado e puxou os dois para si, um de cada lado, depois iria tentar pensar sobre o que acabou de acontecer, no momento só queria descansar. E o mesmo servia para os gêmeos.


End file.
